Forgotten Flings
by queen-bess-mccord
Summary: Henry apologizes for thinking that Elizabeth had an affair with Dalton. 5.19 one-shot.


**A/N:** So uh...this is a mess. It's pretty much verbal vomit, and I apologize if anyone is OOC but here's a little drabble from Sunday's episode. Enjoy!

* * *

Henry found her sitting at the foot of their bed, knees drawn up to her chest and lost in thought. Even from a distance, he could see how much this had taken a toll on her. She had bags under her eyes, the usual energy missing from them, and tension leaked into her muscles. She was still in her office wear despite their conversation ending a good hour ago.

Not wanting to startle her, he spoke softly. "Hey."

She glanced at him, almost in surprise, as if she had just noticed him, then quickly turned back to the spot that she had been staring at. "Hey."

Padding across the room, he sat down beside her, giving her some space between them. She had every right to be mad at him. After all they had been through, it was absurd that he even allowed that tiny seed of doubt creep into him. He was guilty, and he knew it.

"Babe, I'm really sorry," he started.

"Really, Henry?" she chuckled humorlessly. She got off the bench and started pacing around, the pitch of her voice escalating with every word she said. "I have been dealing with this _all day_. I expected this from Mike B, a-and the State Department, I get that. But you? I really thought you knew better, I gave up my job at the CIA for you and the kids for Pete's sake! Whyーhow could you have even fathom the thought of me having an affair with Conrad?!"

Shock flashed across his face for a fraction of a second, but he immediately sensed that the stress was coming from other work issues as well.

"I know. It was wrong of me. I don't even know what got into me but I shouldn't have even thought about it." He walked over to face her directly.

But she took a step back, staying out of his reach. Her lips trembled as she tried to keep her emotions in. "It has been...a trying week, Henry. My employees coming up to me saying that someone had been harassing women around the office, or that a genocide was taking place in some part of the world. I can't even announce for my run because of this god damn article." A few tears of frustration escaped from the corners of her eyes, her hands swiping them away quickly. "I just need home to be a-a place away from all this."

His heart broke as he watched her, his arms hanging limply by his sides, unsure of what to do. For many years, he had been the only one who had seen her with all her walls down. With him, she could be entirely herself and cry over her parents or reminisce about her childhood whenever she wanted to. He was her touchstone, and she was his. And despite how easily the walls would come up, Henry could tell she was still keeping herself open to him now.

Elizabeth settled on the stool by the vanity table and looked at her husband. She was tired, to say the least. Exhaustion was winning over with every passing second, and the whole week had culminated in a splitting headache. Sniffling, she rubbed her temples in a desperate attempt to ease the pressure. She just wanted to be in bed, but their argument was the last straw on top of all the fires she had to put out and she refused to let this sit overnight.

Just then, the little voice at the back of her mind started creeping in again. It had been there for a while now, ever since she decided that she'd run for president. She'd push against it time and again, but at this point, she had been worn out to the bone.

"Maybe I can't do this," she whispered. "Maybe I can't be a mom and a wife and run for president and fight against all this...craziness. I don't know." She ran a hand through her blond locks as she tilted her head back. She must've been insane to think it would work out, she thought. She hadn't even started the campaign tour and already, chaos had ensued.

"Babe…" Henry slowly approached her, his hands tentatively hovering around her as he knelt in front of the stool. When she didn't move away, he rested his palms on her hips. "Look at me." When she did, her blue eyes were brimming with tears again.

"You are the most capable person I know out there. Hell, you'd make a better president than Conrad. Don't tell him I said that." A tiny giggle escaped her lips. "You're the best mother you could be to our children, and they've turned out to be amazing humans in their own way. Stevie's changing the world beside us, Ali's been doing well at school. Even our little anarchist has grown up. And I'm so lucky to have you, babe. I couldn't imagine my world without you. I'm so sorry I let all that crap get to me." Grasping a hand in his, he pressed a kiss to her palm, then held it to his face. "And you're right, I was stupid to have doubted you after all that you've done," he sighed. It would remain something he would always regret.

Pause. She studied his features, his hazel eyes warm, almost begging. She debated about it for a moment then decided against bringing anger to bed. There was more than enough to worry about, and she didn't need her marriage to be part of it. "You're forgiven. For now." She gave him a meek smile. "I'm still mad at you for reading that article."

"I deserve it," Henry chuckled. "Should've followed Mike B's advice, huh."

"Definitely should've listened to him."

"So...we're good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

He sighed a breath of relief. Leaning in, their foreheads touched, hands intertwined on her lap.

"Thank you...for saying all that," she whispered. "I needed it."

"I should be the one thanking you, babe."

For a moment, they revelled in their closeness, a blanket of peace falling over them. Then Henry stood up and pulled her into his embrace. Too weary to hold herself up any longer, she melted into his body.

"Would you like to join me for a bath, president-to-be?" His breath tickled her ear, causing her to laugh.

"I can never say no."


End file.
